


A Shot of Flowers With A Side Of You

by Devil_kizuna



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Hyungki rise, Kihyun/hyungwon - Freeform, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, NO ANGST PEOPLE, first bloom of spring, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_kizuna/pseuds/Devil_kizuna
Summary: When you have 6 good friends who are always by your side. Who always support you no matter what! Who loves you and would die for you, what else do you need right?“FUCK YOU ALL!”
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: MX Bingo: Spring/Summer and Rare Pairs (oh my!)





	A Shot of Flowers With A Side Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo guys! I hope you like this one-shot! it is relatively lively and fluffy compared to everything else I write! This is for Monsta X summer/spring bingo my first block "First bloom of spring"  
> from devil-kizuna

**A Shot of Flowers With A Side Of You**

When you have 6 good friends who are always by your side. Who always support you no matter what! Who loves you and would die for you, what else do you need right? 

“FUCK YOU ALL!” Kihyun yelled as he made his way out the door. Minhyuk giggling and Shownu just sighing as Kihyun stormed out of their shared house. 

Wonho smiled but sighed nonetheless, and Jooheon snickered as he cuddled Minhyuk while Changkyun just laid atop Wonho, smiling but not saying much. 

And Hyungwon? He was asleep on one of the couches, none could wake him up, it was impossible, other than maybe Kihyun but that guy left. 

** 15 minutes earlier.  **

“Hyung, please please come with me to this event!” Kihyun asked Shownu. The 26-year-old photographer has been going on and on about the first bloom spring festival. How he was one of the few photographers who were invited to take pictures and he couldn’t wait for it and he needed to take a plus one. 

Shownu smiled that all-knowing smile of his and shook his head. 

“I would have loved to, but I can’t. Have a meeting with the board and my boss won’t give me an off on a Wednesday.” Shownu said and took the can of beer with him. Kihyun sighed as he completed washing the dishes. 

He came back to the living room and looked around. Aha, Changkyun!

“Kkunggg~” Kihyun called, voice lulling. The younger looked up from Wonho’s lap, which is his permanent seat. 

“Hyyuunnggg~ I am sorry but I have to present my model that day.” the poor kid has been working his ass off for the new AI design and he has a presentation that day. 

Kihyun pouted and turned to Wonho who sighed. 

“I already told you Kihyunnie, I would have come if I didn’t have to take care of the gym renovations.” Wonho smiled, apologetic. 

Kihyun turned to Jooheon who smiled. 

“I have a meet up with the CEO, about the new debuting group,” Jooheon replied and Minhyuk looked up before Kihyun could turn to him. 

“I have to take care of my babies at the daycare. Sorry!” and Kihyun swore they were all messing with him. 

“Honestly! I get it, you all are busy but come on! Even when I am busy, I make time for you guys! 

FUCK YOU ALL!” He said and stormed which leads us to our current situation. 

“Why doesn’t he just ask Wonnie hyung?” Changkyun muttered and Wonho smiled. 

“Because then he won’t be able to stop himself from snapping pictures of Wonnie. He wants one of us, the ugly ones to go with him.” Wonho chuckled and so did Minhyuk. 

“I just think he is scared of waking Wonnie hyung up after he comes back from his lectures at the UNI,” Jooheon said which also made sense. 

They all met during their college lives, while Hyungwon and Kihyun went to the same college, with Minhyuk. Changkyun and Jooheon went to the other. Wonho and Shownu were also in the same college as Kihyun but they were seniors. 

Changkyun wanted to rent out this house with Jooheon but it was too big for just two of them so they put up fliers. Kihyun and Hyungwon, who were roommates in the campus were looking for an out and took the opportunity. While Minhyuk, Wonho and Shownu, who lived in an apartment together moved in later. 

It has been three years to all that and Minhyuk ended up dropping out, he got a permanent job at the daycare where he used to work part-time. Kihyun dropped out because biology was the last major, he wanted but due to pressure of his parents, he took it. In the end, Kihyun did some photography course, and now he is the blooming photographer of the city. And Hyungwon, the only one who is still studying in all of them. He completed bachelors in English major. Got a respectable job at another UNI after his thesis became famous and nearly perfect. Now he is mastering in English literature while teaching Uni students the same subject on the side. 

His schedule consists of coming home from his morning lectures, from 9 am to 3 pm. After that, he sleeps till dinner. Woken up on good days by his alarm, on most days by Kihyun, has dinner and goes in his room to study and then falls asleep again. 

Anyone who loves their life does not interfere with Hyungwon and his sleeping schedule. While Kihyun, who is the only one to jump in the warzone and come out alive, every time. 

Changkyun still remembers that one time when Kihyun was working late and he had to go and wake Hyungwon up. He was sure that day, it was not Hyungwon who glared at him but some demonic creature. He ran out the room shouting apologies. 

Back to the present situation. 

Kihyun walked around the park near their place. He has had it with everyone. They were all assholes. He would just go to the fucking festival alone if he has to. He needed those pictures of first bloom no matter what. Plus, if he got good pictures, he would probably be paid handsomely by the organizer and he can finally open his studio, which he was dreaming about since forever. 

Kihyun sighs. No one will go with him and he knows what will happen when he goes home. 

‘Why don’t you just take Wonnie?’ he can already sense that question coming up in everyone’s mind. Afterall, Kihyun is the one who is closest to Hyungwon. They had been friends for around 15 years now. Met because of their mothers being friends back when they were small kids. 

He still remembers the time when they used to just outright insult each other. While Kihyun was and is still active, Hyungwon rather sits and read novels and books or sleep than go around playing. 

But that wasn’t quite the deal. The deal was, since college, three years ago, when just for the fun of it, Kihyun and Hyungwon went to a park so Kihyun could take pictures of the first bloom of spring, he almost kissed the younger after snapping a million pictures of not the beautiful vast garden full of amazing and colourful flowers, but Hyungwon who looked a bit too beautiful for Kihyun to handle. He remembers that time and remembers how Hyungwon cracked a smile at him after he had snapped out of his trance. 

So, that is why Kihyun will never go anywhere with Hyungwon on first bloom, no, never, Nah ah. 

Hyungwon got up from the bed and looked around. It was midnight but no one woke him up for dinner. He sighed, ‘Maybe Ki is busy.’ He thought and went out of the room. 

As he came to the kitchen, he saw the elder sitting on the table while furiously typing something on his laptop. 

“You didn’t wake me up for dinner,” Hyungwon said, voice deep and almost scared the soul out of Kihyun’s body. 

“Yeah, I wasn’t home,” Kihyun replied after he had calmed down. 

“Where were you?” 

“Outside,” Kihyun said, not making eye contact with the other. After all, the best Hyungwon is the sleepy Hyungwon. He would look too adorable. 

“Is that so? Wonho hyung told me you have this event you need to attend for the flower thingie or so, you need a partner for it?” Hyungwon casually asked as he grabbed a bowl and some cereal and milk. 

Kihyun made a mental note to slaughter Wonho later but for now, he was turning red and he knew that very well.

“Ah, y…ahem. Yeah.” He replied cursing himself for being so lame and awkward. 

“Oh, do you have someone to go with?” Hyungwon asked again as he shoved a spoon of cereal in his mouth, milk dripping from the corner and down his chin, Kihyun’s eyes followed as he gulped. 

“Hyung?” Hyungwon called his attention and Kihyun was shaken out of his thoughts which turned him into a tomato. 

“Umm, yes you were saying?” he replied almost slapping himself in the face for staring at those lips. Hyungwon chuckled and Kihyun, who knew he was whipped, now realized even whipped is a small word to describe what he feels for Hyungwon. 

“I was saying, do you have someone to go with?” 

“No, I asked everyone,” Kihyun replied, now sulking again. 

“I am just going to tell the organizer that I am sick and can’t make it,” Kihyun said, looking at the email that he was typing. 

“You asked everyone?” Hyungwon asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah,” Kihyun said as he pressed backspace. 

“Are you sure hyung?” Hyungwon pressed the question and Kihyun looked at him, genuinely confused for a second before he realized what the other was insinuating but before he could open his mouth, the younger started talking. 

“I was really about to offer to go with you but, well. You don’t want that.” He said, pouting physically but smirking internally. Kihyun’s eyes widen as much as a saucer and he put his hand in front of him shaking them left to right, signaling a desperate NO!

“I…NO…I DIDN’T. OH MY GOD.” His circuit finally was fried and he looked down. He never intended to ask but, he didn’t know the younger would feel bad. 

“I didn’t ask you because you are already busy with your work and study I don’t wanna bother you.” Kihyun lied and gulped. 

“Lies hyung, just say the truth that you forgot me.” Hyungwon pushed Kihyun over the edge and instead of holding tight to something, Kihyun rather fell. 

“NO NO, I swear I am telling the truth.” He said and Hyungwon finally cracked up. 

“Oh god sorry hyung, your reaction!” Hyungwon said as he laughed. 

“Not funny asshole.” Kihyun kicked his leg under the table and the younger winced but none the less looked at Kihyun with a smile on his face and with the gentle light of the kitchen made him look ethereal. 

“Hyung, I will go with you. I feel like I haven’t been with you for so long. It would be fun, I will take a day off from UNI and studies… eh, I can skip one day.” Hyungwon suggested and Kihyun turned red. 

‘OH NO, NO NO NO CODE RED, SPRING BLOOM!’ his mind was bursting with the code red alarm but he smiled, or tried to. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Of course, as I said, it will be fun. You should sleep now hyung.” He said as he put the bowl in the sink and smiled at Kihyun before leaving for his room. 

Kihyun was sure he was about to die then and there. He had a million scenarios of what could happen before he went to the festival, this was the only one he didn’t want to happen. 

‘I CAN’T DO THIS.’ He screamed in his mind but calmed down. Or tried to. 

“This is okay, this is perfect, I got this. I will go to the festival, get good pictures and finally have my own studio!” Kihyun said as he nodded. 

He stood up and went to his room. 

** WEDNESDAY  **

Kihyun walked out of his room at 6 in the morning. He knew he looked like death itself but that didn’t matter. He couldn’t even get an ounce of sleep the previous night and he busied himself with getting everything ready for the festival. 

He walked to the kitchen just to see the last person he wanted to. Hyungwon. The root cause of all his stress, sitting right there, sipping coffee as he corrected some papers. 

“Oh, good morning ki.” His voice was deep for some godforsaken reason and Kihyun knew he wished death even more. 

“Yeah, morning.” He dragged himself to the kitchen and got a cup of coffee from the pot. 

“What happened to you? You look like you haven’t slept in years.” Hyungwon said as Kihyun tried to calm down whatever happened to his pink hair. Ironic, the blooms on his head. 

“Oh, was excited about the festival so couldn’t sleep.” He replied, monotonously. 

“Ah, you should have just crawled into my bed. Remember how much we used to do that when neither of us could sleep.” Hyungwon chuckled as he took out more papers from his bag. 

“Yeah.” Of course, Kihyun remembered, he remembered everything that occurred between them, clearly. He also remembers how Hyungwon smiled at him when he attempted the kiss but failed miserably, because, IT IS A NO NO. 

Kihyun shook his head and sighed. 

“You should take a nap, we will leave at 11 right?” Hyungwon asked and Kihyun nodded. 

“Go, sleep for a while, I will wake you up.” Hyungwon offered and Kihyun sighed loudly. 

Once he has gotten out of bed, there was no way he would be able to sleep. 

Hyungwon stared at him for a while, his hand which held the pen frozen right above the paper. He placed it on the table and got up. Taking Kihyun’s wrist, he dragged the older to the couch and sat down, pulling Kihyun along. 

“Oii oii, what are you doing Won?” Kihyun asked, shocked at the younger. Hyungwon didn’t bother with providing an answer to his hyung, instead, he pulled the elder’s head to his lap and put on slow music on the TV. His fingers running mindlessly in the elder’s very cute pink hair. 

“Sleep.” Hyungwon smiled down at him, turning Kihyun into a tomato. Kihyun hid his face by turning around, nuzzling a little in the younger’s stomach. 

He won’t be able to sleep like this at all, his heart was currently running faster than Usain Bolt. 

…

Hyungwon smiled as he heard Kihyun’s breathing even out. ‘Not even five minutes huh’. He chuckled lightly.

Kihyun was the cutest, always have been. He would have so much confidence in his work but when someone praises him, he would melt down into a puddle. He always spoke his mind against what he considered wrong. He stood up for himself and for Hyungwon as well. He was always there for Hyungwon when Hyungwon was struggling to keep up with his lectures and his degree when Hyungwon couldn’t decide what to do and when Hyungwon came out to his parents. Kihyun was always a constant in his life. Like a strong pillar, he always supported Hyungwon. 

Hyungwon remembers when that one time, back when they were still 13 or 14, Hyungwon had fallen down while cycling and scraped his knee, he knew he was crying then, but Kihyun had hugged him tightly, taken off the bandana he was wearing on his head and tied it around his knee. He picked Hyungwon up and took his home then went back to get their bikes. 

Kihyun might have forgotten about it, but that day, Hyungwon realized, he loved Kihyun more. A bit more than what friends feel, he felt more. 

He always tried to stay calm after that. Around Kihyun he made himself just a calm and soothing presence. 

He remembers that time when Kihyun almost kissed him, oh god was that a dream. To Hyungwon it was. Something he always wished for. Since that day, he figured there was something between them. Kihyun felt something too, but how far is he willing to go for the feeling, Hyungwon couldn’t figure out. So, he waited. He will wait for the elder to do something first. Even if it takes forever. 

Hyungwon sighed as he looked at the clock on the table. 11:30. Hmm. 

WAIT WHAT! 

“Oyee Ki wake up, we are late. It is 11:30 already.” Hyungwon was shocked. How did time pass by that fast? WHERE THE FUCK WAS EVERYONE ELSE IN THE HOUSE. 

“Huh…” Kihyun got up from the younger’s lap and took his mobile from the table. 

“It is still 8. The clock stopped working for a week now.” Kihyun sighed, still half asleep as he laid back down in the younger’s lap. 

“Oh.” Hyungwon did not know that small detail. He almost had a heart attack. 

Kihyun snuggled closer to him and sighed. His eyes drifting close again, breathing relaxed. Hyungwon looked at him, kept looking, counting the beauty marks on Kihyun’s face, they were so nice, like stars in the sky. 

Kihyun hid them, especially the one right above the corner of his lips. He hid them by makeup, thought they made him look ugly. Thanks to asshole bullies in high school. But Hyungwon loved them. Wanted to kiss every single one of them, all over the other’s body. 

The thought made Hyungwon blush and he tipped his head back. Hiding from Kihyun’s eyes even though the other was sound asleep. 

Soon, their living area was starting to fill up as everyone got out of bed to get ready for the day. First, it was Minhyuk, who falling here and there and rushed to take his things, stopped only to snap a picture of Kihyun sleeping in Hyungwon’s lap, smirked at the youngest in the room and left with a toast hanging from his mouth. 

Then it was Changkyun, much less still sleepy but much more composed than Minhyuk. He took the biggest cup of coffee and filled it, drinking while going through his material for the presentation one last time. He got ready in his best suit and smiled at Hyungwon before he too snapped a picture and Hyungwon resisted the urge to roll his eyes, he failed. 

Then came in Wonho and Shownu together, Wonho getting ready for his morning walk and Shownu getting ready for his meeting. 

“Cute,” Wonho commented before tossing a bag of Cheetos at Hyungwon who smiled. ‘Finally, someone who understands me without me even batting an eye.’ Hyungwon thought as Wonho left and soon Shownu followed, but not before doing a double-take off Kihyun and Hyungwon’s position on the couch. Last but never least, it was Jooheon, who whined but Hyungwon glared at him so the younger shut up. He came up front to look at his elder hyung sleeping peacefully in the lap of his younger hyung. 

“So cute.” He too snapped a picture and showed Hyungwon a message from Wonho to snap a picture and send him as well. 

Hyungwon sighed as Jooheon looked at him before he too got ready and left. 

It was just the two of them in the house now. Hyungwon took his phone and looked at the time. It was almost 10, he needed to wake Kihyun up soon. 

“I wish time freezes here,” he whispered. But no one heard him. 

He bent down to gently peck the elder’s head and smiled as Kihyun snuggled closer. 

“Hey Ki, it’s almost 10, wake up so we can get breakfast on the way.” He shook the older who opened his eyes and sat up. Hands rubbing his eyes and looking at Hyungwon. 

“Ok.” Voice barely audible, Kihyun dragged himself to the bathroom. Missing the fond smile on Hyungwon’s lips.

_‘In time, you will be mine.’_ Hyungwon thought and smiled brighter. 

_‘If only you want it to happen though.’_

Hyungwon got up as well, he took out a light grey sweatshirt and black pants. His brown hair was just messy on his head. He thought about styling them up but went against it. 

Kihyun came out of his room and waited for Hyungwon who was in the bathroom.

Wearing a beige button-up and yellow jacket on top with black ripped jeans and hair just laying atop his head, he looked younger than he was. Kihyun belonged to a flower festival. Looking so good. 

“Let’s go,” Hyungwon said as he took his wallet and phone and the camera bag from Kihyun who smiled. 

As Kihyun locked the house, Hyungwon started his car. They took off and stopped at café for breakfast. The small argument over payment occurred but Hyungwon was even more stubborn than Kihyun and when he said he will pay for breakfast, it meant he will. 

With breakfast down the throat and an extra cup of mocha for Kihyun and americano for Hyungwon, they got on the road towards the event. 

The weather was amazing with a slight breeze and fresh scent of flowers. After all, it was the season of first bloom. 

The Garden where the event was held was about 40 minutes’ drive from their house. Kihyun connected his phone to the car and played If Only by Monsta X. 

The ride was amazing and Kihyun felt at peace. Forgetting the fact that he was sitting with his crush/best friend. 

They reached the place and Kihyun handed Hyungwon an ID. Only people with certain entrance ID could take pictures. Otherwise, it was prohibited. 

They both went inside the garden, a breathtaking view of the rainbow-coloured flowers awaited them.

The pure green of the trees, with reds, blues, purple and pink mixing with the light blue sky. It was amazing how fresh and nice it felt to breathe. Kihyun immediately took his camera from Hyungwon and started with the pictures. Hyungwon found it both adorable and tough. Adorable because, the way Kihyun looks at the world, through the lens of his camera, he was sure no one else can. Tough, because an excited Kihyun was a hamster who was bouncing from place to place. Greedy, taking in as much beauty and freezing it forever in his memory. 

“This is so beautiful.” The first sentence ever since they stepped foot in the garden, left Kihyun’s mouth. The fountain in the middle of the garden, with flowers surrounding it, vines going in the water and hugging the surface of the fountain. It was truly amazing. 

“Yeah.” Hyungwon didn’t see what Kihyun saw. Hyungwon agreed because in his line of sight he saw Kihyun in the middle of lush green trees and a rainbow of flowers. His yellow jacket making him a part of the entire scenery and giving it more beauty. 

“It is breathtaking,” Hyungwon said, voice breathy. It truly was. When Kihyun smiled at him and took his picture. 

Hours went by, Hyungwon felt tired but would immediately feel recharged as Kihyun motioned him excitedly to show another bunch of flowers and tell him names and meanings. Kihyun always had a certain level of obsession with flowers. 

He took pictures, sometimes asked Hyungwon to pose with the flowers and Hyungwon chuckled but always complied. 

They even ate some snacks from the food stands in the garden, only settled up for the event. They also ran into the organizer who was happy that Kihyun could come and said he looked forward to the pictures. Kihyun nodded happily. 

After Kihyun covered most of the garden and was happy with the number of pictures, they sat down on the bench. 

“Want some ice cream?” Hyungwon asked looking at the ice cream stand. 

“Oh! YEAH” Kihyun smiled brightly and Hyungwon chuckled at the 26 years old kid in front of him. He got up towards the stand and that time was enough for Kihyun to blush for the whole day. He could feel his face going warm. 

‘I can’t believe I spent the entire day with him’ his thoughts ran wild. 

‘If I ignore the whole best friend thing, it would be a date.’ He blushed even more than before and slapped his cheeks slightly, ‘Focus Kihyun. THIS IS NOT A DATE.’ 

One thing he didn’t notice was that Hyungwon saw the entire scene and chuckled while shaking his head. Only one thought in mind, ‘Kihyun really is the cutest.’ 

He got one chocolate and one mint chocolate ice cream handing the mint one to Kihyun whose eyes lit up at the ice cream. Soft blush still covering the elder’s cheeks. 

“I am so tired,” Kihyun said as they walked back towards the fountain. 

“With the amount of time you spent jumping around like a hamster, I am sure you are,” Hyungwon replied. 

“I am not a hamster.” The older whined and Hyungwon chuckled. 

“Sure.” Kihyun pouted at the short answer of the younger. Hyungwon felt his heartbeat going a bit faster and he wanted to tell Kihyun to stop it for the sake of his heart, but, Kihyun was too cute and Hyungwon wanted to die because of that cuteness, no big deal. 

Kihyun looked at the fountain and sighed. 

“I love the first bloom of spring. This season is so breathtaking for some reason.” Kihyun said. Hyungwon nodded along. 

They stayed in silence for a few moments. The air around them was peaceful. It felt nice and Kihyun felt like it was right now. The right moment. He was scared. He knew this could end very badly, but he knew if he didn’t say it now, he won’t ever. 

“Hyungwon.” He called and the younger looked at him, with his gorgeous big doe eyes. 

“Umm, I wanted to tell you something.” He continued and the other raised one eye-brow. Signaling him to continue. 

“Umm, I… I wanted to tell you that…” for some reason Kihyun’s throat felt dried up. He took his water bottle from the camera bag and drank some water, Hyungwon waited patiently. Kihyun cleared his throat and placed the bottle back in the bag. 

“Uhmm, I wanted to… to tell you that… I really… that I really…” Kihyun trailed off, eyes on the floor. He wanted to speak but for some reason, the words weren’t coming out. 

Hyungwon saw the anxiety his hyung held. He wanted to help; he knew what was going on. He wasn’t a fool. He has waited so long for this. So he did the only thing he thought was reasonable. 

He reached out and took both Kihyun’s hands in his own. The latter looked up at Hyungwon, who offered a faint smile, support of sorts, meaning to continue. 

With a deep breath, Kihyun continued, looking right in the younger’s eyes.

“I wanted to tell you that, I have… I have…” Kihyun closed his eyes tightly, no longer able to continue the eye contact. 

“I have liked you for a long time Wonnie. For so so long. I don’t know if telling you this would ruin what we have or not, but please… please don’t leave me. If you want we can pretend this never happened, I swear we will go back to the way we were. But I really needed to tell you. I thought… I thought if I held it in more I would explode.” Kihyun finished, his hand tightening around the taller one’s, not cause of affection, but in need of desperate support. 

Kihyun felt his heart finally beating right, but he felt so nervous he wanted to throw up. What now? Will Hyungwon even accept this confession? 

‘Of course not! you stuttered half the time!’ his mind provided which wasn’t helpful at all, so he turned to his heart. 

‘He will, after all, you couldn’t help yourself. The heart wants what it wants.’ Kihyun sighed at that, internally. It was true. His heart wanted Hyungwon. He wanted to cuddle close to the younger, stay with him. Be intimate with him and soft as well. He wanted to laugh with Hyungwon but sob with him as well. He wanted to live with Hyungwon and inevitably, die with him as well. He wanted his forever with Hyungwon, and the feeling of how much he loved Hyungwon was a punch in his gut. 

“No…” this time, he had no control on his mouth. Hyungwon watched the elder, amused. Kihyun was always so expressive. He always showed what he felt. So, the film of different expression at the same time made Kihyun crack a fuse. 

“No? Are you taking back your confession?” Hyungwon asked, voice teasing. 

“No no…” Kihyun shook his head furiously. 

“Hmm then?” Hyungwon smiled. The older behaved younger. 

“No, listen… I said No because I realized something!” Kihyun said, eyes wide. 

“What’s that?” Hyungwon tightened his hands around Kihyun’s, fingers intertwining.

“Its… I don’t like you…” Hyungwon’s eyes widen at that. Did the teasing backfire? Hyungwon was about to reject the thought with flames when Kihyun opened his mouth again. 

“I love you Chae Hyungwon. I simply cannot imagine a life without you. I want my forever with you and only you!” and confident Kihyun was back. His eyes held fire and Hyungwon smiled. 

“I love you too hyung.” Hyungwon wanted to tease, but this… this was his dream. He couldn’t possibly ruin it. 

Before Kihyun could say anything or possibly ruin the whole scene, Hyungwon bent down and pecked the other’s lips. Soft and fast. 

He was standing straight before Kihyun could even process what happened. 

Kihyun looked at Hyungwon who smiled. 

“I was waiting for so long hyung. I am glad. You are mine now okay.” He bent down again, right next to Kihyun’s ear. 

“I want you to be mine forever too.” He said and pecked Kihyun again but before he could pull away this time, Kihyun threw his arms around the taller’s neck, to deepen the kiss. Soft, passionate and just so, so lovely. 

Kihyun could finally breathe. 

Kihyun finally got his forever. 

When they went home that day, everyone was looking at them. Something changed, they noticed but the shock came when Hyungwon kissed Kihyun on the dinner table. 

“THAT’S WHY YOU BOTH WERE GLOWING!” Minhyuk exclaimed and everyone else cheered, making Kihyun blush red. 

Hyungwon chuckled and took Kihyun’s hand in his. Ah, his forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on twitter where I post edits of the stories, scream about Monsta X in general.  
> @sam_kizuna


End file.
